Traditionally, baseball-style caps could be separated into two categories, adjustable and "fitted". Originally, closed-back caps were called "fitted" caps because they were manufactured to fit one and only one head size, i.e. 6 7/8, 7 1/8, or 7 3/8, etc. These "fitted" caps only fit one head size and have no adjustment possible. This causes a sizing problem for the consumer and for the retailer. The consumer must find the style, fabric, and logo cap in exactly his head size, if he wants to buy a "fitted" cap. The retailer must stock every head size from 6 1/2 to 7 5/8 (by increments) in every style, fabric, and popular logo to satisfy the majority of his customers. This causes a big inventory problem for retailers who are typically required to order a manufacturer's minimum order per logo in each head size. The example of the Colorado Rockies and Major League Baseball is illustrative. A retail store that chooses to stock a purple Colorado Rockies "fitted" cap must order the manufacturer's minimum of twelve caps per color per head size. To cover the typical range of head sizes (6 1/2 to 7 5/8) in the standard 1/8 size increments with a fitted cap, this retail store owner would need to order 120 caps (twelve caps per each of ten head sizes between 6 1/2 and 7 5/8). Multiplying the twenty-eight Major League Baseball teams times this 120 caps per team, an inventory of 3360 caps would be necessary to adequately cover the typical headwear sizes for each team. A large number of these "fitted" caps would sit on the shelf until the exact fight head size came along with the fight team preference. This is anathema to modem retail techniques in which retailers who can increase inventory turn, and decrease allocated inventory dollars, have a far greater chance for business success.
Many types of adjustment closures on open-back caps exist in the marketplace today. They allow maximum head size adjustment with the following closure types: plastic snap, leather strap and brass buckle, fabric strap and hook and loop fastener, nylon webbing and plastic buckle. These closures do have maximum size adjustment, but do not have the look or comfort of a closed-back "fitted" cap. The closed-back "fitted" cap is popular today as the closure of choice for many reasons. Style is important to the youth of America, and they demand this closure. Licensed professional team sports retailers sell almost fifty percent "fitted" caps, many of which are turned around backwards as a fashion statement. This closed-back cap is popular because of comfort and appearance advantages. Open-back caps have an arched cutaway opening in the back of the cap across which either a plastic snap closure, leather strap and brass buckle, fabric strap and buckle, or nylon webbing and buckle are used for closure and adjustment. "Closing the back" with fabric offers support for the head, and is more comfortable than other closures. Furthermore, the continuous fabric appearance of the closed-back design rather than the cutaway opening of the open-back design is commonly considered to be more pleasing to the eye.
Further, many of the above-mentioned closures for open-back caps involve some kind of buckle attachment, and there is an inherent mechanical failure rate on buckles. In fact, the assignee of the present invention experiences a five percent failure rate with two-part brass buckles currently. Leather straps vary greatly in widths causing some closure failure, and plastic buckles can also be unreliable.
In the past few years some headwear manufacturers have provided some adjustment for closed-back "fitted" caps by making a closed-back with some minimal expansion available through the use of elastic. Unfortunately, the inherent disadvantage with elastic is the minimal expansion of elastic. For example, the Texace Pro 98 Plus cap is available in three sizes, small, medium, and large. Texace uses a four inch piece of elastic that stretches to about 4.75 inches. Thus, the medium cap will only fit head sizes 7 1/8 and 7 1/4, thus defining the elastic stretch limit.
A cap marketed by Michael of Chatham, England, is adjustable in size and attempts to provide a closed-back "fitted" look. It is marked as Registered Design No. 901236, Patent No. 0199556. This cap features a hook and loop fastener closure with a complicated back flap folded under to simulate a closed-back or "fitted" look. It does not provide a clean look in the back, and is not user-friendly for the consumer, being cumbersome to adjust.